Shukuro Tsukishima
Shukuro Tsukishima (Tsukishima Shukuro) is a Fullbringer and the second in a group of Fullbringers. Appearance Tsukishima is a tall man, with black eyes and wavey black hair at shoulder-length. He wears a long-sleeved collared shirt with suspenders and dark pants He has a scar that runs vertically over the upper-side of his left eye. Personality For the most part, Tsukishima is cold and collected, but can be calm and carefree. Even if he's being overpowered in a battle, he can still maintain his composure. He is cautious when fighting, not acting without a plan. Despite his calm tendancies, Tsukishima is devoted to Kugo Ginjo, who took him in and taught him how to use his Fullbring abilities. Upon Ginjo's death, he flew into a rage and tried to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. He even cried in anguish for Ginjo, afraid of him leaving him alone. History Not much is known about Tsukishima in the Old World. At some point after that, he was found by Ginjo, who helped him learn how to use his Fullbring abilities. They then found other Fullbringers, including Riruka Dokugamine, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, Jackie Tristan, and Giriko Kutsuzawa. Afterwards, Ginjo comes up with a plan to steal Ichigo's Fullbring, and had Tsukishima use his Fullbring to rearrange his memories. That and to find someone to take in as a pupil, leading him to find Moe Shishigawara. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Tsukishima is a skilled swordsman that can fight against others of greater caliber, such as Ichigo Kurosaki, who he was able to best with his incomplete Fullbring form, and Kugo Ginjo that ended in a stand still. Enhanced Endurance: As a Fullbringer, Tsukishima can keep up with an opponent that would be matched or a bit superior to him. He was even able to withstand Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho while he was in his complete Fullbring form. Spiritual Awareness: He is able to sense being that possess spiritual energy. Not only that, he can even see past wolves' human disguises. Fullbring Book of the End (Bukku obu ji Endo): Tsukishima's Fullbring manifests itself from his bookmark, which takes on the form of a katana, with a bookmark-shaped tsuba. His Book of the End possesses the ability to injure or kill an opponent, or can allow Tsukishima to rearrange a person's memories, which he can do simultaneously. * Insert Presence: Book of the End has the ability to rearrange the memories of the person that it cuts. Those who are affected by this ability can be made to recognize Tsukishima as someone close to them in their lives, whether as family or a friend. When an affected individual is cut again, Book of the End's affect on the person is reversed. It's ability also works on inanimate objects. An example is by striking the ground, Tsukishima can alter its' history and set traps there as if he had done so long ago. If he dies, all traces of his Fullbring's ability disappear, returning those who were affected by it back to normal. Quotes * "Let's just say I'm someone who has taken an interest in you." * "Interesting. So you've managed to fully develop your Fullbring. But I can assure that it will take more than that to defeat me." * "Isn't it obvious? You're different than the other wolves. I have a feeling that you and I are going to get along well." * "Ginjo!!! Don't die!!! Don't you dare die, Ginjo!!! Do you hear me!? Don't die!!! Don't leave!!! Please...please...please don't leave me alone..." Notes & trivia * In the Lost Souls Arc, Tsukishima was mostly treated as the main antagonist. * Other than Ichigo, Tsukishima is the only other Fullbringer to possess a Fullbring that is a sword. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Fullbringer